One Emotion One Conflict
by Anime's Girl
Summary: How Will Inuyasha and Kagome say how they feel to each other without Kikyo getting involved? This is my first fiction ever on here so bear with me! Thanks! lease review! and sorry for the crappy summary! . rnKagomeInuyasha. Please Review!rn[Complete]
1. Kikyo's arrow

One Emotion One Conflict

Walking in the woods Kagome thought" I love Inuyasha with all my heart but I wonder if he still loves Kikyo?". Walking in the woods alone with Inuyasha was a bit weird but Kagome was afraid to bump into Kikyo.

"Kagome do you sense that?" asked Inuyasha as he broke the silence around them. "No i dont" said Kagome with a sad look starting to form on her face.  
They walk a little further only to encounter Kikyo. Kagome looks at Inuyasha as he walks over to Kikyo. When Kagome sees Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms she runs.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha while he let go of Kikyo's grip. Kikyo with a mad look on her face runs off to kill Kagome. By the time Inuyasha got to Kagome it was too late Kikyo had shot an arrow at Kagome. Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome's aid. Kagome was dying and Kikyo had a smirk on her face.

"Damn it Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha "Inuyasha she was getting in the way!" yelled Kikyo retorted. Inuyasha knew he had to do something.He put the top part of his red kimono coat and took out the arrow in Kagome's back once it was out Kagome started to bleed badly and Inuyasha put the top of his kimono on her back to stop the bleeding. "Inu..yasha" Kagome said weakly as she lifted her head alittle. To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha leaned downed and kissed her.  
In that moment of passion Kagome was thinking"Does this mean he will forget about Kikyo?". Kikyo stands there furiously at Inuyasha.

Kagome had finally stopped bleeding and regained concious and got up. Kagome quickly shot an arrow at Kikyo and missed. Deep inside Kagome knew it wasnt right. Before Kagome could say a word her wound opened up and Kagome knew she was dying. Kagome knew it was time to say her goodbyes. "Kagome! Inuyasha yelled as he picked Kagome up. Inuyasha took Kagome to Kaede's and the others. All Kagome could say in her mind was "Its ok Im going to be ok." Kagome gasped each time she breathed. Everyone knew she was clinging onto life. "Kagome you are going to be ok you arent going to leave me." said Inuyasha but in his heart he knew Kagome was going to die.

"Kagome I love you I always have you filled a place in my heart I thought no one could fill.Now that you are leaving me there isnt much to say"  
said Inuyasha sadly as a tear rolled down his face. "Inuyasha i feel the same way. I dont want to leave you." said Kagome as she wiped his tear. All Kagome could do is look at her friends she had made and they looked just as sad as Inuyasha. Inuyash leaned down to kiss Kagome for the last time after that darkness surrounded Kagome as she took her last breath. Inuyasha knew she would be watching him from above. 


	2. From Above

Chapter 2: From Above Disclaimer::I dont own Inuyasha or the characters I wish I did but I dont now on with chapter 2!

Kagome's POV  
"I can see everything. I can also see Inuyasha. It pains me to see him like this. I see he hasnt forgotten about me. Nor do I think he ever could.He vists my gravesite often.Often he is in tears when he visits the grave.I see that Sango and Miroku have settled down and now have a daughter named Kiri.

Inuyasha's Pov  
"Damn Kagome you dont know how much I miss you." I kept saying it over and over. I couldnt help with the fact that she was out of my life.I just couldnt. I would vist Kagome's time as often as I could. The day Kagome died it was as if I was getting pinned to the sacred tree again.

Kikyo's POV  
"The day that wench died I thought Inuyasha was going to forget about her but I was so wrong! That bitch Kagome stole Inuyasha from me! Im going to suduce Inuyasha and then I will have Inuyasha to myself without him worring about that wench's death!

It had almost been a year since her death but Inuyasha couldn't forget the way Kagome made him feel or made him blush or made him feel so loved. All of that changed at her funeral.

Kagome's POV  
"The day of my funeral was tragic.I had been dressed up in a sliky white kimono with flower details roses to be exact. My black hair loosely and I kept hearing crys espacially from my friends in the present and some from the era.All I heard was "From Ashes to Ashes From Dust to Dust. My body was set on flames just like Kikyos and the crying grew louder. I knew Inuyasha wanted to save me but he couldnt. All I was him crying for me.He ran away before they had burned me but he came back when they burried me.

Inuyasha's POV  
"The day Kagome died I tried to keep my tears from coming down my face but they came. I couldnt believe she was actually gone. Damn you Kikyo you are the reason she is gone!

Kagome's POV  
" I look down at Inuyasha wanting for him to hold me in his arms.  
I want to feel his arms around me and never letting him go.  
Tonight there was to be a metor shower local legends said that the metors were actually spirts of the dead that came back. I knew tonight was my chance.

Late Night

Inuyasha  
"Kagome I need you I cant stop thinking about you.

The wind howled with Kagome's voice it almost heard like it said "Inuyasha im coming back! I love you! The metor shower had begun and Kagome was back on earth. She would be here for a week but it would be enough to get close to Inuyasha.

Sorry for the cliff hanger but i need to do my homework and do some other stuff Ill get chapter 3 up soon! Arigato! . 


	3. Love Never Dies

Chapter 3: Love Never Dies

Disclaimer::I do not own Inuyasha and I never will sniffles ().()

Kagome  
"I started walking knowing that Inuyasha would smell my scent.

Inuyasha  
"I started walking not knowing what to expect.I sniffed the air.  
I smelled Kagome' scent! I followed it knowing something would happen. I knew it! Before me was Kagome.

Kagome  
"Inuyasha! I yelled out to him. Before I knew it I was in his arms.

Inuyasha  
"I held her tight not wanting to let her go. "Kagome I love you"  
I tell her.

Kagome  
"Inuyasha I love you too. I always have since I met you." I said to him.

Inuyasha  
"I couldnt believe it Kagome was back but I knew it was temporary.  
I held her close to me it felt like time stood still.

Kagome  
The way Inuyasha Inuyasha held me I never felt so safe in his arms.  
I knew I wouldnt be able to feel his grasp around me after a week has passed.

They each had each other and no one else. Inuyasha has a new goal to avenge Kagome's death.

Kagome  
"Inuyasha why were you crying for me? I asked him. He just looked at me and he was slient.

Inuyasha  
"Because I couldnt help with the fact that you were gone." I told her. I turned her around to look at me and I saw she had her head down so I lifted it up and kissed her.

Kagome  
"When I took my last breath I though I wasn't going to see you again but I was wrong." I said to him.

Sorry to leave you with a clinger but I need to write the 4th chapter Arigato ! for reading! . 


	4. My Everlasting Love

Chapter 4: My Everlasting Love.

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha but I do own what is going to happen! .

Inuyasha  
We spent everyday together until Kagome told me that she had to go back to heaven in 3 days. I was devestated again. Once more I was going to lose her.

Kagome  
"Inuyasha I wish I could stay here with you but I can't." I said to him as we walked hand in hand. My love for him was stronger than ever.

Meanwhile something or someone was watching them?

Inuyasha  
"Kagome I'm glad you are here. I missed you so much I thought I couldn't go on without you." I said to her as. "Shit what the hell"  
I yelled out as I ruined our moment.

Kikyo has shot an arrow at Inuyasha but to Kagome's surprise it missed Inuyasha and changed it's direction and it was going back in Kikyo's direction! It had hit Kikyo and Inuyasha couldnt of asked for anything better because he was in love with Kagome not Kikyo.  
The ground shook and it seemed as if all hell had broke loose. Kikyo was going to hell and Inuyasha couldn't of asked for anything better.  
But yet he wanted Kagome to be here forever with him.

Inuyasha  
"Kagome are you ok? I asked her. She repiled with a calm nod and before I knew it she was in my arms again. I knew she going to be leaving me soon again.

Kagome  
I no longer had to live in fear whenever I visited the ear but I knew that nor would I have to because I would be leaving him.

Inuyasha  
"Kagome I wish you didnt have to go." I said to her as I looked into her eyes.

Kagome  
"Inuyasha Ill be here for awhile now that Kikyo is gone but not long.  
But I want you to be happy Inuyasha that is all I ever wanted." I said to him as he leaned down and kissed me.

Inuyasha  
I couldnt of been more happier. I was so in love in with Kagome.  
I couldn't let her go. I was glad the one thing I loved was with me.  
I wanted to marry Kagome. I just had to think of when to ask her.

Meanwhile Kagome had gone to visit Miroku and Sango.

"Mommy who is she?" asked Sango's 4 year old daughter Kiri.  
"Kiri she is the hero in your stories" said Sango.  
"Huh I wasnt no hero Inuyasha did all the work." said Kagome "Yes you were without you we wouldnt of found the shards." said Miroku. "Well Inuyasha and me couldnt be more happier. We are in love and its hard to believe." said Kagome. "Its weird though a couple of months ago we didnt know we felt this way. "Im surprised he hasnt asked The BIG question." Said Miroku in a weird way. "I mean I never thought I would feel this way about him." said Kagome calmly.

Inuyasha  
Once I had gotten to my sense I was going to ask Kagome. When I met her I would of never thought of marrying her but now I knew it was right.

Kagome  
I couldnt of asked for anything better I left Sango's hut and went to find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha  
Afterwhile of looking for Kagome I had found her and we walked to the sacred tree.

Kagome  
I didnt know what to expect from Inuyasha we were at the sacred tree and before I knew it he knelt down on one knee and asked. "Kagome I would give anything to be with you forever so will you marry me?" I quickly nodded yes and kissed him. I knew in my heart Inuyasha was more than I could ever imagine him to be.

Inuyasha  
No more did I have to worry to about Kikyo getting in the way. We told who we knew and they told more people. Soon it was offical Kagome and I were getting married.

Everything was planned in a year and the big day was just around the corner. Sango was the maid of honor. Miroku was the best man and Kiri was the flower girl and Kaede was going to preform the ceremony.

Im so sorry to leave with you with a cliffhanger! I need to write chapter 5!  
and Im also sorry about not updating! Please send me those rewiews! Rewiews are what keep me going! . Arigato for reading! 


	5. Ill be with you forever

Chapter 5

Ill be with you forever

Disclaimer:I dont not own Inuyasha but they belong to the greatest anime writer Rumiko Takahashi! Now on with the fan fic!

The day of the wedding.

Everything was perfect Kagome's dress wasn't like all the ordinary ones hers looked like her kimono she had wore whe she died except it had a train. Her veil was as silky as a butterfly's wings. It was now time to face the one she loved.

Kagome  
The wedding music started and I began to walk but I never made it the altar. Before I knew it I had collasped. I saw Inuyasha runs to me but it was too late my soul had been sent back to heaven and now I had died again. Tears formed in people's eyes as I lied there dead again. My last words to Inuyasha were "Ill be with you forever." after that it got dark.

Inuyasha  
Damn it! Kagome was gone again just like that she was burried in her wedding dress the next day.I had lost her again.  
I couldn't help but think that was going to be mine forever but I was wrong. I prayed for her to return to me but it seemed like nothing would work.

A couple of years later.

Things were painfull for Inuyasha and the others but Inuyasha remembered what Kagome had said to him. The pain in his heart burned like hell and the only cure was Kagome his Kagome and no one elses. He came to his senses one day he realized that Kagome was with him all the time. He would see her reflection in the sun's rays and would run to it but she would be gone by the time he got to her. Every time that happened Inuyasha felt more calm. Inuyasha will always remember Kagome and he could never have his heart cured but he did the day he went to heaven with her. They were in peace and now had each other.

The End

SilverRain: That was my saddest fan fiction ever! please review and sorry for not updating! Please look for my newest fan fiction! Arigato! 


End file.
